


Space Escape

by Lysical



Series: Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Escape, Gen, Hal Jordan is somehow the responsible adult in all of this, Imprisonment, Space Jail, This is just a giant noodle incident, briefly, space cops, space guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: Kyle and Jason get captured on an alien planet. It takes three days for their rescuers to arrive.By then it's already too late.For the rescue, that is.--"Jason, no."But Jason only grinned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write fic that references a lot of noodle incidents. Sometimes I write the noodle incidents. 
> 
> This is a noodle incident. 
> 
> For anon, who wanted literally anything with Kyle and Jason, but suggested in a Rebirth context with them having been friends for a while. Hope you enjoy, anon. This set in the same Post-Crisis influenced Rebirth continuity as all my stuff.

Kyle maintained that this entire situation was not his fault.

"This is amazing," Jason said, poking a finger at the force field that was keeping them in the cell. "I've never been in space jail before."

"It's not space jail." He resisted the urge to smack Jason's hand away from the energy field. Ring or no, Jason could beat him in a fight with one hand tied behind his back. Not to mention all the new tricks he must be learning from his Amazon friend. "This is a hostile alien planet and we're being kept as sacrifices to their almighty deity."

"Space jail." Jason turned and flashed him a grin before turning his attention back to the field. "I wonder how much charge I'd need to short this thing out?"

"Stop whatever it is you're considering, I'm begging you."

Jason ignored him, moving closer to the field and tilting his head to one side in contemplation.

"Jason, we have already caused enough diplomatic incidents today."

"You're the one who asked me along on this adventure," Jason replied.

"Yes I did, and I regret it." Kyle sighed. "I regret it so much. I will take full responsibility when Batman inevitably shows up and like, glares at me for getting his kid put in space jail."

Jason snorted. "Batman will not show up. Hal Jordan is in space, therefore he avoids it if at all possible."

"His kid being locked up in space jail probably counts as an exception."

"I thought we weren't calling it space jail."

"It's growing on me, I gotta admit." Kyle linked his hands behind his head and stretched them over his head. "Look, just wait a little longer, okay? I'm sure the others will arrive soon to rescue us damsels in distress."

"I'm not in distress, I only cause it." Jason cracked his neck and smirked. "Let's give this a try."

Kyle froze. "Wait, wait, what are you—"

He was briefly blinded when, as Jason walked _into_ the force field, sparks of electricity jolted out from the symbol on his armor and lit up the force field in a white light. Kyle blinked several times to clear his eyes, jaw falling open. "Why would you do that? Are you crazy?"

"I'm a fucking genius," Jason replied, shaking out his arms. He was, somehow, not even singed in the aftermath.

The force field, on the other hand, was gone.

"You could have died!" He knew the words were a mistake and rolled his eyes before Jason even had a chance to respond.

Jason grinned. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"I've heard better from you, Jason. I'm disappointed."

"Yeah?" Jason snorted. "Well I'm disappointed that after getting all those nifty colored rings you went with White Lantern when Rainbow Lantern was an option. Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not a pack of skittles, Jason." Kyle raised a hand when Jason opened his mouth. "I don't want to hear whatever it is you've got to say to that. I regretted it before it even came out."

Jason sighed. "You ruin all my fun."

The sound of rushing footsteps echoed through the corridors of the alien fortress they were being held in.

"Looks like the cavalry is coming. We should get out of here." Kyle moved out of the cell, looking both ways before darting down the hall, away from the approaching guards. Jason followed at his heels.

"We can take them, Rainbow Dash."

"Jason, you're already a wanted man in two sectors of space, can we not?"

"You're such a killjoy."

Kyle heard Jason footsteps stop suddenly and turned around to find him peering into a room off to the side of the corridor. "Jason?"

"What kind of idiot locks prisoners up this close to an armory?"

Before Kyle could respond Jason was inside the room. Kyle hurried after him, punching the button on the wall to slide the door closed behind them. A solid door instead of a force field, thankfully. "The guards are still coming, what do you think you're doing?"

"It's beautiful." Jason hefted a large energy gun in his hands and clutched it to his chest. "I'm keeping it."

"Theft on your record isn't going to matter at this point." Kyle grimaced when Jason's eyes caught on what looked like energy bombs. "Jason, please stop plotting. If I have to stand and listen to Hal Jordan— _Hal Jordan_ —lecture me about being responsible I think I will have to like, go on a pilgrimage of shame or something."

"You have issues," Jason replied, and ignored Kyle's incredulous look in favor of shifting the gun to one hand and reaching for the energy bombs with the other. "Where is your spirit of adventure?"

"It shriveled up and died from too much exposure to you."

Jason tossed one of the energy bombs up and down in his hand, ignoring Kyle's flinch. "How big of a bang do these make?"

"Jason, no."

But Jason only grinned.

***

"What the hell?" Hal demanded, in the aftermath of what the history records of the planet would call the Thirty Second Deity War. "We left you two alone for three days. Three days."

"We're very efficient," Jason said blithely.

"They're worshiping you as a god," Hal replied, with that particular tick above his right eye he got whenever Batman was present or even mentioned. Apparently it extended to Batman's children—or at least this one.

"He defeated their old god in single combat," Kyle explained, weary and trying to look exhausted from their impromptu war and not the two days of revelry that had followed Jason's coronation. "Apparently aliens impersonating deities happens fairly frequently around here. The last one, uh, wasn't very popular. The citizens kind of...named Jason their Champion. We just ran with it—made liberating the planet easier."

"When I got your distress call it said you were being held prisoner." Hal looked around at the destruction and the native aliens that remained partying in the streets. "Now your friend here is wearing a crown."

"I'll give it back before I leave," Jason said, and tilted the crown on a jaunty angle.

Hal threw his hands up. "Okay, I'm out. Kyle, you're the one that can explain this mess to Batman."

"Batman has nothing to do with me," Jason said, and Kyle barely resisted the urge to snort. "Why the hell would we have to explain anything to him?"

"Because he called through the JL communicators and asked me, and I quote, 'What the hell Rayner thought he was doing, abducting my son?'"

Kyle opened and closed his mouth several times, but words failed to materialize. He cleared his throat. "Oh, God."

"You called?" Jason asked, and not even Kyle's crisis over the upcoming end of his life could stop the smirk spreading across his face.

He shook his head. "It's good to see you branching out from the death jokes."

Jason shrugged. "Well, I figured it was time."

In the distance an energy bomb exploded, lighting up the night sky with colors like fireworks. Around them, cheers rang out and the celebration caught a second wing. Or a third wind. Kyle had lost track.

Hal sighed. "Kyle, the next time your drag your friend to space, please don't conquer any more planets."

"I make no promises," Kyle replied, because he wasn't an idiot.

It was Jason, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Kyle voice is a little rusty. Feedback and comments appreciated as always!
> 
> Tumblr is [here](http://lysical.tumblr.com). Feel free to come say hi. I'm closing prompts soon. :D


End file.
